Friends?
by smile1
Summary: ClaireZach one piece. The two have a conversation while walking home from school. Claire rolled her eyes. ‘’I know where you live, Zach. We used to be best friends, remember?’’


**Disclaimer: I don't own the series _Heroes _or any of its original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.**

**A/N: **It's been quiet on my side, but I do occasionally make time to write. It's what keeps me going at times. It's a temporary way out from my very hectic life, so I hope that my time has been well-spent. :)

* * *

**Friends?**

School was out and it was like any other Friday, hanging with friends somewhere off of school property on the way home after the last class because everyone knew that they had the time, and that dinner would be ready and on the table if they talked for a few minutes more. It was the same for Claire, although she would rather be somewhere else at the moment, anywhere else, really, but she knew how much Jackie loved to hear herself talk, so she had now resolved to looking for a quick, but subtle way out of the conversation.

It was strange because it wasn't that long ago when she also liked to hear herself talk, because she had been that kind of person. Lately, however, she didn't feel like making conversation about things that weren't worth talking about. She had better ways to spend her time and more important things on her mind, but Jackie and her friends didn't know this, nor would they ever pick up on it on their own: they were too self-involved, as was she in a way.

Claire stole a glance at her watch, even though she knew that only a minute or so had passed since she had looked at her watch last, but she couldn't help herself. Feigning a smile when looking up again, she tried to make it look as if she was a part of the conversation when she hadn't really been listening all the while. Suddenly, her smile turned into a genuine one, something that happened a lot when she caught so much as a glimpse of her former best friend, though they were far from being strangers. He was just the kind of person she needed in her vicious circle of friends.

She caught his eyes, the smile still in place, and mouthed a ''hi'' to him. He bashfully ducked his head, his unruly locks tumbling down over his eyes in a boyish way as he made his way over to the small crowd she was engulfed in. ''Hey,'' he announced himself.

Before Jackie could open her big mouth, Claire asked, '' Are you heading my way?'' She was already picking up her bag.

Zach nodded.

''Great.'' She shot him another smile. ''Do you mind if I walk with you?'' He shrugged and she faced Jackie while making her way out of the small crowd. ''I really have to get home. We're having dinner a little early, but I'll call you, okay?''

''Yeah, whatever.'' Jackie rolled her eyes, but refrained from making any other comments.

''Bye guys!'' Claire called while catching up with Zach who had begun walking already. ''Hey, thanks for that.''

''For what?'' he asked and digging his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans.

''I needed an excuse to get out of there,'' Claire explained. ''Not that I'm using you as an excuse. I would rather hang with you anyway.''

''Right,'' he replied.

''So, where's your bike?'' she wondered out loud to keep the conversation going.

''Flat tire. But it's okay.'' He shrugged. ''School's not that far from my house.''

Claire rolled her eyes. ''I know where you live, Zach. We used to be best friends, remember?''

''Yeah.'' He nodded. ''I remember. It's just, a lot's changed since then.'' He quickly glanced at her.

She nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. ''I know. It's weird. I don't even know how I became popular.''

Zach snorted. ''You became a cheerleader, Claire, and as a rule cheerleaders are popular in high-school.''

''I guess…'' She threw him a look. ''But I didn't do it because of that. I just wanted to be a cheerleader to be a cheerleader. Jackie's the one who—''

''Let it all get to her head?'' he finished for her.

Claire grinned. ''Yeah.''

''So, why don't you just tell her that she's changed too much for your liking?''

Claire stopped walking and looked at him.

He rolled his eyes. ''Come on, Claire. I've known the both of you since we were like three years old. I know how much Jackie's changed and I know how much it bothers you.'' They began walking again. ''I just don't get why you don't say something about it to her.''

''I don't know.'' Claire readjusted the shoulder strap of her bag. ''She'll probably just laugh at me or something. Besides, it's just the way it goes, I guess.''

Zach shook his head in disbelief and stopped to look at her. ''So, just because I'm not lucky enough to be a jock, it's okay for people to make fun of me.'' He shook his head again. ''I can't believe you, Claire. I am a nice enough person, you know.''

''I know,'' she told him. ''I didn't mean it like that.''

''Then how did you mean it?'' He came a little closer and she raised her eyes to his. ''I just meant that being popular or not is a big deal in high-school and—''

She was taken by surprise when Zach grabbed her by the arm. ''You don't have to tell me about that. I should know since I'm a part of the unpopular group, right?''

''I didn't—''

''So don't talk to me about how it goes, okay?''

Claire kept her eyes locked with his for a few seconds longer before pulling her arm free and giving him a shove. ''What's your deal, Zachary?'' She crossed her arms over her chest. ''I've been nothing but nice to you and it's not my fault that other people can't see how cool of a person you are. And I didn't ask to be put in a box either, you know. In fact, I would rather be unpopular, believe it or not, so whenever you want to trade places, let me know.'' She began walking again and Zach followed.

''I don't,'' he said after a few seconds of silence. ''I don't want to trade places,'' he repeated. ''I don't think I could handle the pressure of being part of the in-crowd.''

''I don't think you could either. It is a lot of pressure.''

''You have my sympathies.''

They shared a smile and Claire lightly bumped her shoulder against Zach's arm. Everything was okay again.

**

* * *

**

**Please review? (: **I saw the finale of _Heroes _and I loved it, just as I did with all the other episodes and I can't wait for the second season. I'm even starting to lean more and more towards the Claire and Peter pairing, though this one, the one I just wrote about, I can't get out of my head. Also, I uploaded another chapter to my story _Sentimental_, which is a _Dark Angel _story based on the characters of Max and Alec. Just thought I'd mention it. :)


End file.
